Mati Lampu
by YZLoid
Summary: Pada saat musim panas yang tenang, tiba-tiba ada event tidak terduga (baca mati lampu). Sorry kalo summary nya super jelek, Authornya masih newbie dan sedikit sableng soalnya. Monggo di read, WARNING INSIDE


Halo para readers sekalian saya mau bawain cerita nih, mudah mudahan kalian suka dan kalau Humornya agak maksa atau garing maafin aja ya, soalnya authornya masih newbie.

Dan... silakan di nikmati ceritanya *sfx: Iwak Peyek (ngaco ah)*

**-Mati Lampu-**

**A Vocaloid Story**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Bau, Typo, Author masih noob**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humor garing- gaje**

**Disclaimer: Punya Gua! (digampar sama yang punya)**

**All in Normal POV**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah tapi gelap -?-, hiduplah seekor manusia yang mirip hewan (Author: ngaco nih textnya! Ganti!)

Oke serius,

Saat itu musim panas, para Vocaloid melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, misalnya Miku yang lagi sibuk baca majalah sambil ngemil _Negi _-?-_, _Len yang lagi asik main game di PSP nya, Rin yang menonton TV sambil ngupas jeruk (buat dimakan), Kaito yang lagi makan es nya sambil ngeliatin halaman depan, Luka dan Haku yang sedang mengobrol santai (baca: Ngegosip), Neru yang... ah Readers udah pasti tau lah lagi ngapain, lagi macul! (Readers: Pala lu!) Ya, lagi maen hendpon legendarisnya yaitu Lumpia 3310 yang katanya kalo sekali buat nge-bagel sapi, sapi nya bias langsung mandul, dan seorang lagi Meiko yang sedang membuat snack untuk dimakan (atau minum?).

"Len" Panggil Rin

"Kenapa?" Jawab Len yang masih sibuk sama PSP nya

"Gantian dong! Masa' Ka uterus yang main, kan' Aku juga mau main!" Jawab Rin yang nada suaranya sedikit naik

"Entar aja, bentar lagi tamat" Jawab Len cuek

"Emang lagi main apaan sih?" Tanya Rin

"...Tetris"

_Hening_

"TETRIS GAK BISA TAMAT _BAKA_!" TERIAK RIN PAKE TOA HASIL COLONGAN DARI MESJID (LOH CAPSLOCK JEBOL!)

Dari belakang Meiko datang.

"Udah, gausah berantem kalian, udah gede masih aja berantem, nih snack kalian" Ucap Meiko sambil menaruh beberapa snack di meja

"Snack ku apaan?" Tanya Miku yang menyudahi acara membaca majalahnya

"Dari tadi 'kan kau udah nyemil _negi_ Mik -,-" Kata Len sweatdropped

"Ya gak kenapa kenapa lah! Aku 'kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi wajar kalau makan ku banyak" Protes Miku

"Tapi entar kau bias gemuk loh Mik" Ceplos Kaito yang baru saja menghabiskan es krim nya "snack ku mana?" lanjutnya

"_Kau kan juga sudah makan es krim Bakaito_" Batin Miku sweatdropped

Tiba tiba Luka dan Haku datang

"Snack hari ini apaan aja nih?" Tanya Luka penasaran

"Tuh liat aja" Jawab Rin sembari menunjuk ke arah snack yang terkapar (baca: tergeletak) di meja

Luka melihatnya, dan apa aja snack mereka? Simak setelah iklan berikut *plak*

Biskuit rasa _Negi _-?-

Pisang coklat

Puding rasa jeruk

Es krim buatan sendiri (sebenernya itu es batu diserut terus dikasihin gula,selai dan sedikit krim, yang sabar ya Kaito)

Keripik rasa tuna

Beberapa _casing_ handphone

Dan beberapa _dango_ dan sake

Pasti readers udah pada tau dong itu cemilannya siapa aja, kalo gak tau ribut dulu sini sama Author (Readers: Seraaang! Author: *ngaciiiir*)

Back to the story.

"Apa-apaan es krim ini?! Ini es krim terburuk yang pernah gua rasain dalem hidup gua" Protes Kaito yang menyadari kalo itu bukan es krim, melainkan es batu yang diserut dan dikasihin topping seadanya

"Persediaan es krim kita abis, lagian kan kau udah makan 4 es krim hari ini!" Jawab Meiko

"Yahh" Kaito pun pundung sambil (tetap) memakan es krim jadi jadiannya

"Ngomong-ngomong snack ku mana?" Tanya Neru yang tidak melihat makanan yang tidak sesuai dengan kriteria nya (halah, biasa kalo kepepet makan tempe busuk aja lu -ditimpuk hape-)

"Itu" tunjuk Meiko kea rah sesuatu yang berbahan karet

"Ini kan _casing _handphone!" Ucap neru sambil koar koar

"Salahin authornya tuh!"

Tiba tiba Author nongol dengan (tidak) elitnya.

"Abisnya Saya gak tahu si Neru doyannya makan apaan, ya jadi saya tulis casing hape aja deh"

"Huh! Dasar author gak kreatif! Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Lha? Emangnya kau abis ku hamilin? Udah ah, lanjutin fictnya nih! Udah banyak yang protes!"

Author pun menghilang dengan meninggalkan asap, dan fict ini pun dilanjutkan dengan pundungnya Neru di pojokan

**SKIP TIME**

Sore harinya (ceritanya tadi siang ya)

Suasana masih tenang seperti biasa, sampai akhirnya...

"Eh guys, katanya entar ada pemadaman lampu gara gara gardu listriknya mau di renovasi" Kata Haku sambil membaca berita yang ada di hp nya

1

2

3

"HUAPAAAH?!" Teriak seluruh anggota Vocaloid disana kecuali Haku

"Kau serius?" Tanya Miku

"Bukan, Aku Haku" Jawabnya dengan santai

"Kau bercanda?"

"Bukan, aku Haku"

"Aku serius!"

"Bukan, kau Miku"

Semua hanya bisa sweatdropped ketika mendengar percakapan absurd tersebut.

"Kira-kira mati lampunya kap..." sebelum Rin menyelesaikan kata katanya tiba tiba lampu rumah mereka mati duluan

"Huwaaaa! Aku belum nge_charge_ handphone ku!"

"PSP ku juga!"

"Aaaakh!"

"Auououo!" -?-

"_Negi negi_ ku!"

"Es krim ku bisa meleleh kalo begini!"

"Ikan tuna ku ga bisa napas!" (ini apa hubungannya coba -_-)

Kira kira begitulah teriakan teriakan super dari para Vocaloid yang sedikit rada rada -digiles-

"Semua tenang dulu!" teriak Haku berniat menenangkan para sahabatnya yang gak waras -ditelen-

Semua melihat ke satu orang, yaitu Haku yang diliatin malah salting (gimana ceritanya ini coba).

"Tadi di berita yang kubaca mati lampu ini tidak akan berlangsung lama" ucap Haku meyakinkan sahabatnya

"Lalu, kira kira berapa lama?" Tanya Meiko yang mulai kegerahan

"Ng..." Semua melihat Haku dengan serius dan penuh dengan rasa berharap "5 jam"

GUBRAK

"5 jam, kalau selama itu batrai handphone ku tidak akan berahan lama... hiks... sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari segalanya..." Neru berkata sambil menitikan air mata, yang lain sweatdropped

"Tenang Neru! Kita pasti bisa menghadapi ini bersama!" Motivasi Len sepertinya berhasil membuat Neru sedikit bersemangat

"Len..."

"Neru"

"Len"

"Neru

"Len"

"Ne.."

"_Urusai!_" Teriak yang lain saat melihat sinetron dadakan tersebut (cieee, ada yang panas nih -dilindes Rin-)

"Huh, yaudah kita nikmati saja mati lampu ini" Ucap Luka yang sebenernya sedikit kesel gara gara mati lampu yang (super) dadakan ini, semua mengangguk setuju.

**SKIP TIME**

Hari sudah malam, hanya tinggal 1 jam sebelum waktu yang dinantikan (nyala).

"Ayo nih! 1 jam lagi, bertahan Miku! Kau pasti bisa!" Miku menyemangati dirinya sendiri

"Eh, kita sambil nunggu main dulu yuk!" Usul Len

"Ayo, tumben ide lu bagus, kirain gua di kepala mu isinya pisang doang" Cibir Kaito

"Daripada kau, maniak es krim" balas Len dengan wajah cemberut

"Udah ayo dimulai aja permainannya, mau main apaan emangnya?" Tanya Meiko

"Main tebak-tebakan aja!" Usul Miku

"Yaudah, siapa duluan?" Tanya Rin

"Aku duluan ya!" sahut Len

Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju

"Nih, gimana cara misahin gajah besar sama gajah kecil? Tanya Len dengan wajah jahil

"Gampang! Dipisahin aja!" jawab Luka dengan pede nya

"Salah!"

"Lalu?"

"Disaring aja!" Jawab Len dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, padahal yang lain udah mulai sweatdropped

"Nih aku juga punya!" teriak Kaito, "Siapa orang yang paling kuat?"

"Chris John"

"Hitler"

"Sarijem"

"Salah! Lagian jawaban kalian ngaco semua!" Kaito ngamuk

"Yaudah nyerah aja deh, Jawabannya apaan?" Tanya Miku

"Jawabannya, Orang yang bisa nyaring gajah yang tadi" Jawab Kaito sambil nyengir kayak kuda, dan dihadiahi wajah 'are you fuc*ing kidding me?' dari teman temannya

"Nih aku juga punya!" Kata Neru dengan semangat, "Mall apa yang paling gede?"

"Hmm...Banyak mall besar yang terkenal" Jawab Haku dengan wajah sedikit frustasi karena mendapat tebak tebakan yang aneh aneh

"Mall-ing Kundang!" jawab Rin asal

"Pocaloid Indah Mall" jawab Luka (maksa dikit gapapa ye hehe)

"Salah semua! Yang bener mall yang jual saringan gajah yang tadi, hahahahaha!" Neru ketawa, yang lain makin cengo, author kebelet pipis hingga tiba tiba...

PATTSS

"Hore nyala lagi lampunya!" Teriak Miku kegirangan (tante girang kah? -digaplak _negi-_

"Akhirnya aku bisa ngecharge handphone ku lagi"

Saat semua sudah senang dan lega tiba tiba... (kebanyakan tiba tiba nih!)

"Guys..." Ucap Haku pelan

"Apaan?" Jawab Meiko

"Pulsa listrik kita tinggal 100 perak" jawab Haku dengan suara yang lebih pelan

1

2

3

"HUAPAAAAAAAH!?"

**TAMAT**

Hehehehe, selesai juga fict gaje ini, sebelumnya kenalkan dulu saya author baru disini, sebenernya udah lama sih tapi ga pernah ngebuat cerita aja gitu.

Itu soal yang pulsa listrik pada tau gak? kalo gak tau tandanya kalian kudet kudet (dibunuh)

Makasih ya yang udah mau baca! Saya berharap para readers sekalian suka dengan fict super gaje ini hahahahaa

Mau review? Silakan

Jaa~


End file.
